


Уют

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Domestic, Establish Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mini, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Some Humor, Urban Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021, arachnids, drama queen, сложные семейные отношения арахнидов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Это главное в любой семье.
Relationships: Хири/Акса
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Уют

По полу пещеры жутко сквозило. Зимой в неокутанных переходах было холодно, влажно и неуютно, и наверняка этим объяснялось то, что Хири сейчас гневно перестукивала всеми четырьмя парами ног, возвращаясь в «комнату». Именно порывом ветра из городских катакомб занесло свежий самопал «Глагола Истины», и в нем на весь главный разворот радостно скалилась ненавистная рожа в круглых зеркальных очках.

«Выставка картин знаменитой художницы Л. будет проходить с 18 января по 15 марта!» — кричал заголовок, и дальше в статье некая Рита хвалила «человечность» и «детализированность» ее порисулек, одновременно поливая помоями городскую организацию и общественный порядок. Ниже на целую страницу развернулась змеиная ухмылка виновницы торжества, так и заявляющая «жалкие людишки, и лично ты, Хири, особенно жалкая, хоть и не человек!»

От такого хотелось плеваться и жалить, но было некого: так далеко даже крысы из Дасктауна уже не забредали. Хотя...

Паутина, уходящая по стене в темноту, так и манила. Быстро перебрав ножками и чуть не сбив на развороте недавно собранную кладку, Хири расправила когти подхваченным у человеческих пианистов жестом и начала вдохновенно перебирать белые волокна.

«Ты занята?» — спросила она, наматывая паутину между пальцев.

Вообще-то она и так знала, чем там занята Акса: свесившись вниз головой в «зале», как они называли вертикальную пещеру с удивительно сухим дном, должна была раскидывать сеть среди сталактитов. До настоящей зимы оставалось всего ничего, а запакованные запасы для весенней кладки еще только предстояло развесить, иначе целое стадо голодных паучат, проснувшись, сожрало бы их самих.

«Плету», — коротко ответила Акса, и Хири поджала губы. Ей почудилось пренебрежение. Ну и ладно.

«Эта тварь опять в городе, представляешь?»

«...которая?»

Хири сморщила нос и прижалась круглым боком ближе к стене, навалившись. Снизу в паутине была проплешина, и начало брюшка с голой полоской живота под свитером обожгло каменным холодом.

«Л.! Л. снова здесь, снова в городе! Эта ядовитая змеючина!»

«А, эта...»

«Эта! Приехала со своими картинами, чтобы испортить нам все, что мы построили!»

Акса задумчиво замолчала, а потом выдала:

«Думаешь, она полезет в катакомбы? Зачем ей это, тут же холодно, а она...»

От негодования во рту стало кисло: из клыков полился яд, и Хири яростно сплюнула, прежде чем ответить.

«Да одним своим присутствием!..»

Паутина между пальцев неопределенно дернулась, будто Акса так и не решила, как отреагировать на это вопиющее безобразие. Но реакция могла быть только одна!

«Она же василиск! Василиски любопытны и лезут всюду, куда не просят! Портят атмосферу! В конце концов, лично мне она глубоко неприятна, тебе, наверняка, тоже, и мы ведь не хотим даже стоять с ней на одной земле...»

«Мы под землей», — почти незаметно отозвалась Акса, и Хири возмущенно зашипела. Пластинки хитина по всему паучьему телу встали дыбом и затрещали. Она бы еще и ногой топнула, но не определилась, какая лучше выразит презрение.

«Выставка! В Дасктауне!» — вновь попыталась донести она. — «Прямо над нами! Над головами наших детей! Да как она смеет!»

От воображенной тут же насмешки Л. над «бесполезными подземными насекомыми, не знающими толка ни в чем, кроме вязания кружев» прядильные трубочки под брюшком начало невыносимо припекать. Еще немного, и Хири могла начать заматывать эту пещерную «комнату» по третьему кругу.

«Слушай, ты главное не нер...» — начала Акса и тут же оборвалась. Хири натянула паутину на пальцах до максимума — почти до разрыва, — и вся превратилась в осязание.

Не хотела же Акса сказать, что она нервничает, правда? Она никогда не нервничала! Ни одно живое или мертвое существо не могло пошатнуть ее непоколебимость, ее личность и достоинство.

Никто на всем белом свете не смел назвать Хири нервной паучихой, устраивающей истерики на пустом месте!

«Я главное — что?» — вкрадчиво потеребила она паутинку, скользя когтем и создавая вибрацию по всей нити.

«Ты права, все это неправильно, надо с этим что-то делать», — наконец, отозвалась Акса спустя почти минуту.

Хири облегченно выдохнула и улыбнулась, усилием воли заставляя пластинки по всему телу лечь на места. Акса всегда готова была ее поддержать. Не зря они каждый год снова и снова создавали общее гнездо, их узы были куда крепче всяких там... бессмысленных разногласий. В семье не было места неправильным мнениям.

«Отлично, тогда мы устроим собственную... что-нибудь!» — воодушевленно продолжила она, перетаптываясь, и тут же наступила второй левой ногой в целую коробку человеческой пряжи, заказанной как-то в творческом порыве. Как раз из этой пряжи был ее свитер — и еще много-много разных странных штук, потому что у Аксы были беспокойные конечности. Мягкие клубки намотались на жесткие щетинки, не поддаваясь попыткам сбросить. Кажется, в последнее время они с Аксой тратили слишком много времени на все остальное, совсем забросив любимое увлечение, но это натолкнуло на мысль, и она сообщила: «Сначала нужно создать уютную атмосферу! А то все желание творить отпадает».

Паутина завибрировала вопросительно и длинно, но Хири не стала отвечать. К тому моменту, как Акса вернется, она уже должна была со всем разобраться. Уж она-то умела создавать атмосферу. В отличие от.

Накопившийся во рту яд снова пришлось сбросить: прицельный флуорисцирующий плевок угодил прямо в фотографию и с шипением прожег ненавистную усмешку. Хири довольно хмыкнула. Взгляд тут же сам собой зацепился за маленькую колонку: городской совет принимал самое активное участие в приглашении посетить их туристический рай. «„Все ради жителей!“ — говорят они, покупая очередной дом!» — гласила приписка под фото. Между губернатором и прочими бесполезными пищевыми единицами острое паучье зрение тут же нашло невинно улыбающуюся Э.

Кажется, Э. ей паскудно подмигнула.

Ах, вот как. Хири сжала зубы, скрестив руки на груди, набрала побольше яда за щеки и плюнула снова, окончательно уничтожая паршивую газетенку.

Потому что никто не мог вывести ее из себя.

Никто!

***

На улице было противно и сыро, ветер гонял последние опавшие листья, забираясь под свитер, а дневной свет резал нежные паучьи глаза даже сквозь тяжелые облака. Курьер явился на большом грузовике и теперь пыхтел, матерился под нос и ухал, выгружая огромный телевизор прямо перед входом в пещеру. Хири, скрестив руки на груди и вытянувшись во весь трехметровый рост, стояла рядом, бдительно следя. Конечно, можно было бы помочь — какой-то телевизор ничего не весил по сравнению с кладками или даже с собственным телом, поднимаемым на паутине, — но ей просто нравилось смотреть, как кто-то трудится. К тому же, ее сегодня все раздражало. И вообще она заплатила за доставку.

— А к-х-х-уда его ставить? — сдавленно спросили из-за неизбежно надвигающейся покупки.

— Заносите внутрь, прислоните к стене, — озвучила Хири, и курьер с коробкой удивленно дрогнули, чуть не сверзившись.

— Что-то не так? — тут же поинтересовалась она, нахмурившись. Магия Э., наложенная в ту пору, когда Хири была почетным гостем города и лично ее ковена, вроде бы еще действовала. Люди видели в главном входе в пещеру «симпатичный коттедж», а в Хири с Аксой — «пару статных дам, осевших у городских окраин с детьми и собаками». Э. говорила, что никто даже обокрасть эту унылую идиллию не захочет, но кто ее знал, эту гнусную ведьму. Кругом были обман и провокации.

— Н-нет, все в порядке, просто удивился вашему голосу, — смущенно пробормотал курьер, проходя мимо. — У вас очень молодой голос. Детский даже, поразительно.

Хири скривилась и напряглась от самой макушки до кончика каждой острой ноги. Наверное, этот пищеблок хотел сделать ей комплимент — кажется, люди считали возраст чем-то плохим, а глупую юность наоборот, хорошим, но сравнение с ребенком было гадким. Человеческие дети всегда казались ей омерзительными, особенно эти их ужасные толстые ноги...

— Спасибо, — с усилием проскрипела она.

Курьер наконец дотащил телевизор до стены и осторожно прислонил, вытаскивая прицепленные бумажки.

— Так, сначала это, потом услуги по подключению, если захотите. Распишитесь, пожалуйста, мисс... мисс Хири... Хири... — он нахмурился, пробегаясь глазами по документам, и Хири метнула в него предупреждающий взгляд. Курьер не среагировал.

Кажется, даже этот человечишка пытался ее унизить. А ведь ей никогда не нравились эти нелепые стереотипы, что у арахнидов препаршивейшие характеры и все имена состоят из четырех букв. Все это было ложью и клеветой! Хири была уверена, что где-нибудь на планете точно ходит арахнид с длинным именем.

— Что-то снова не так? — ровно спросила она, покатав на языке ядовитую кислоту. Одного укуса было бы достаточно, чтобы парализовать, главное — не переборщить. В брюшке затеплело, отдавая приятной тяжестью: железы послушно заработали, вырабатывая белок, тело настраивалось на охоту.

— Тут, к сожалению, нет вашей фамилии, — беспомощно вздохнул курьер и почесал висок ручкой. — Извините. Возможно, какая-то ошибка.

— Нет, не ошибка, — холодно отчеканила Хири, разворачиваясь. Пригнулась к земле, коснувшись хитином налетевших осенних листьев, и беззвучно прыгнула с места.

В конце концов, этот пищеблок уже заслужил смерть, почти израсходовав запасы ее поистине ангельского терпения.

***

— Вот поэтому нас и изгнали, — нудела с потолка Акса, на каждом шаге отцепляя с брюшка новые нити. Ложась поверх старой паутины, которой были оплетены проходы, они лучше распределяли вес. Ее восемь ног в слаженном ритме одна за другой перецеплялись крючками, и выглядело так, словно она элегантно марширует. — Вот зачем ты поймала курьера? Нам же еще продукты заказывать, а это уже пятый за полугодие. Они не бесконечные, скоро к нам перестанут присылать людей. И куда девать грузовик теперь... и как объяснять... ну вот... ну Хири.

— Его жертва не будет напрасной, — патетично сообщила Хири, топая снизу, — наши дети обязательно скажут ему спасибо, когда вырастут.

— Если переживут лето после того, как ты разругалась с ковеном.

— ...в конце концов, мы можем сохранить оболочку этого мужчины для потомков и оставить для обуче... что?

— Что? — тут же громко переспросила Акса. — Я ничего не говорила. Кроме того, что люблю малиновый йогурт, а йогурты продаются в человеческих магазинах, и мне не нравится туда ходить! У меня человекофобия!

Шорох закутанного тела по полу пещеры от ее слов сразу перестал казаться приятным.

— Ты забудешь о йогуртах, когда увидишь, что у нас теперь есть, — решительно кивнула Хири.

— Переносной холодильник? — с надеждой уточнила Акса.

— Лучше!

— Гигантское мягкое кресло?

Хири покосилась на нее с подозрением.

— Зачем тебе кресло, если ты можешь сделать его сама?

— Паутина жесткая, — кисло ответила Акса.

— Гамаки мягкие, — твердо надавила Хири. — Нет ничего мягче паучьих гамаков! И лучше паутины!

— Ага, — тем же тоном согласилась Акса, наконец выползая в «комнату для отдыха».

Эта в их личном списке значилась под номером один, потому что была дальше всех от главного входа. Хири замерла, кокетливо сдвинула все ноги вместе и забалансировала, ожидая реакции. Акса странно булькнула, спускаясь по стене.

— Это человеческий телевизор, — зачем-то сказала она таким тоном, словно сорок паучат прямо перед ней сейчас пытались жевать коконы вместо наполнения.

— Это уют! — воскликнула Хири, широким жестом обводя «комнату».

Все темное пространство было в три слоя облеплено паутиной, даже ничего нигде не капало и не протекало, а в углу грудой лежали коробки заказанного хлама. Хири не придумала, куда их убрать, а они портили весь вид. И еще она сталагмит сломала, на котором держалась пряжа Аксы...

Зато на стене, сиротливо болтая проводами, красовался прилепленный телевизор. С ним, по мнению Хири, все начинало играть новыми красками.

— Видишь? — радостно спросила она. — Теперь у нас есть телевизор. Это лучше любых картин. Эта змея никогда бы до такого не додумалась, представь только — телевизор! Он может показывать что угодно! И выставку, и новости, и даже отвратительные человеческие фильмы! Даже йогурты!

Акса сползла со стены, мягко подвинула ее и присмотрелась, задумчиво нагнувшись вперед. Хири внимательно следила за реакцией. Повертев брюшком и понимающе покачав головой, Акса наконец разглядела ее замысел:

— И правда уютно. Такой... черный.

Она закатала рукава своего красного свитера, почесала когтем нос и сощурила глаз, прицокнув языком. У Хири от невысказанного «но» в горле сразу засвербело нехорошим предчувствием, по хитину и щетинкам на ногах пробежала дрожь.

— Но...

— Но? — тревожно спросила она, повышая голос. Паутина проглотила все звуки. Призрак ее тщательно продуманного уюта рассеивался на глазах.

— Но как мы его подключим без электричества?


End file.
